This invention generally relates to a saucer upon which a cup, glass or other drinking vessel is supported and more particularly relates to an improved saucer construction wherein means are provided which divert spilt liquid collecting on the base of the drinking vessel into the saucer bottom so that the drinking vessel is supported on the saucer out of contact with liquid diverted away from it.
One problem associated with drinking tea, coffee or other beverage from cups supported on an associated saucer or other supporting dish is that some of the contents of the cup tend to spill into the plate or saucer as the user lifts and returns the cup back to its underlying plate or saucer while drinking its contents. It has been found that the liquid collecting at the bottom of the saucer often forms on the base of the cup and, when it is raised from the saucer this liquid drips from it as the user is drinking. This often undesirably results in staining of the table cloth or soiling of the user's own clothing as well as being the source of some social embarrassment.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a saucer having novel means of avoiding the aforementioned problems associated with cup and saucer dripping which allow the user to rest his or her cup on the saucer so that any liquid collecting on the base of the saucer is diverted away from it so that the bottom of the cup does not rest in any liquid which may collect in the underlying dish.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a saucer having means by which the bottom of a cup is elevated above spilled liquid, which means being esthetically pleasing and fashionable to a set table.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a saucer of the aforementioned character which lends itself to being readily cleaned in the areas where liquid spillage may collect and dry.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a saucer of the foregoing type providing a support upon which a cup is brought to rest with enhanced supporting stability.